(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical power conversion systems designed to operate on three-phase, AC voltage, and more particularly to an improvement for such an electrical power conversion system that allows for its operation when no three-phase, AC voltage is available.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many of today's high speed computer circuits require a variety of stable DC voltages for proper operation. Since most of these computers are used in environments where three-phase, AC voltage is the primary and most convenient energy source (i.e., via a standard electrical outlet), electrical power conversion systems have been developed to convert the available AC into the needed DC voltages. Thus, the power conversion system has become a standard, integral system in computer design. However, certain applications exist that could well make use of existing computer architecture except for the fact that there is no way to provide the necessary three-phase, AC voltage required to power the system.
For example, the U.S. Navy uses its "Standard Airborne Computer" (AN/AYK-14(V)) in a wide variety of applications in both aircraft and seagoing vessels. The computer uses a 115 volt AC three-phase 400 Hz motor generator as the operating power source and integral power conversion system such as the Control Data Corporation PCM-1. This is not a problem in either aircraft or seagoing vessels since motor generators, which are present for a variety of other uses, are available to generate the necessary AC power. However, certain Naval applications neither have a motor generator available nor would the presence of one be desirable due to the noise signature associated with a motor generator. Unfortunately, if the standard Navy computer and integral power conversion system cannot be used in these certain applications due to the unavailability of the proper AC power source, development of these applications may be canceled due to increased cost associated with a special computer design.